


Oops, baby I love you

by ls_28



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders are Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parents, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_28/pseuds/ls_28
Summary: Virgil brings his boyfriend home,much to the surprise of his parents. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Oops, baby I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Oops" by Little Mix
> 
> This is a work of complete fiction. I do not own any of the characters 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Logan, honey, could you give me a hand, please?”, Patton called from the kitchen,holding a huge bowl full of cookie dough.

“Certainly, Patton,'' Logan said, folding the newspaper he was reading and rising from the couch.

“What do you need me for?” he asked, approaching the kitchen bar. “Could you please hand me the blue food colour from the shelf? It’s at the back and I can’t reach it,” Patton said as he tasted some of the batter, “Hmm… maybe some more chocolate chips..,” he mumbled to himself

“Here you go, dear,” Logan handed him the blue food colour bottle, “Anything else?”

“Oh, taste the batter, will you?” Patton said, feeding Logan a spoonful of said batter, “More chips?”

“I suppose. Virgil likes extra chocolate chips”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Lo,” Patton leaned up and pecked Logan’s cheek and patted his chest twice, which meant his husband’s time in the kitchen is up and should leave lest he face the wrath of Patton in his apron, clutching a whisk threateningly Because Logan rarely ever makes the same mistake twice, he leaves the warm kitchen and sat on the couch.

As he reached for the newspaper to continue reading today’s headlines, the front door opened and his attention shifted from the bold printed words to his son entering the house followed by a boy of his age in the shiniest red trousers Logan had ever laid eyes on.

“What smells so good, Dad?” Virgil said, setting his bag down on the floor and told his friend he could do the same.

“Your father’s making cookies. Judging by your expression and body language, I presume your set painting went well at school?”

Ignoring his friend whispering, _‘How did he even-?’_ , Virgil said, “Oh yeah, they were all for my designs, got a lot of work done.”

“All for-?”

“It means they liked it, sweetheart,” Patton clarified as he came from the kitchen and ruffled Logan’s head, who was slowly nodding in comprehension, “Who’s your friend, Virgil?” he asked politely, wiping his hands with his apron.

Virgil, however, did not reflect the serenity of the atmosphere, “Thi- He’s- Oh god, He-” was all he could say until the boy, still a stranger to the confused parents in the house, put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, making the frazzled boy take a deep breath.

“You okay, kiddo?” Patton asked.

“Yeah, yes, totally,” he replied, “This is Roman, you guys. He’s-um- boyfriend. My boyfriend, I mean.”

Logan and Patton, with eyebrows reaching their hairlines, shared a look. 

Then a smile.

Logan, after discreetly winking at his husband, spoke up, "Well, Roman, would you like to stay for dinner?"

“Would you like to stay-”

“Patton, I am literally begging you to not make a Mulan reference, please,” Logan tried to interrupt, his voice laced with obvious playfulness, but was instead interrupted by Roman saying, “Forever!! Dear Heavens, I love that movie!”

Patton squealed excitedly before pointing to the kitchen, "Well, you two are just in time for lunch. Help me set the table, will you?"

"Sure", the teenagers answered.

"Virgil, take the books off the table, please. Roman can help me with the plates".

As Virgil saw Roman walk into the kitchen with his dad (after discreetly giving his mildly panicked look a reassuring nod), he busied himself with taking Logan's books off the table that stood in the corner of the living room.

"So, Roman huh? _Oh_ Virgil, do be careful with my notes", Logan said as Virgil accidentally dropped a few papers at the mention of Roman.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Well, your father and I are very happy, ofcourse. And proud. But not tell us sooner?" Logan gently voiced his question as he got up from where he sat and walked towards the table.

"I- I guess, I wanted to be sure myself? If this- If what I felt for Roman was what I thought I was feeling", Virgil's voice lowered as he looked his shoes, "I wasn't scared of how you two would react, and I love you so much for that. I scared myself cause I felt so much in so little time…"

"You like him that much?" Logan asked smiling

"So much…", Virgil looked up, "He makes me wanna claw my hair out sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way"

And if that didn't remind Logan of the way he felt when a certain bespectacled boy who asked him a knock knock joke the first time they saw each other almost eighteen years ago, he doesn't know what will.

As he chuckled at the memory, his husband's voice broke through the clattering of plates and utensils, "You kiddos better go and wash up. Take your bags upstairs while you're at it too. Dinner will be ready in two minutes"

When Virgil and Roman went up the stairs to Virgil's room, school bags slung over their shoulders, Logan walked into the kitchen to see his Patton humming and taste-testing the food.

"So, that's an interesting development" Patton said, pointing his finger up.

"The ceiling has always been there, Patton. It's neither interesting nor a development"

Patton chuckled fondly, "I mean Roman, you brilliant, silly man"

"Ah yes. I spoke to Virgil briefly just now. He seems to like him a relatively large amount than what he expected. That shock is also why he didn't tell us about his feelings".

"What do _you_ think then, sweetheart?"

Logan gaze softened, "I think they're too much like us to not be happy together".

"They are, aren't they?", Patton smiled looking at the stairs as Virgil came down the stairs, groaning with his head in his hand, as Roman laughed behind him and tried the convince him he was a Prince in a previous life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment if y'all liked it :)


End file.
